elliot returns
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: When a piece of Olivia's past comes walking back in how is she gonna handle it? She is not the same person he use to know will things work out or will old feelings get in the way. Rating is due to swearing and mild violence


I was in the park with Noah when I suddenly looked up and saw a ghost. Elliot Stabler was staring at me from the other side of the park. I hadn't seen my former partner since he shot a girl in our squad room. He never even told me that he was leaving the NYPD he had Cregan pass along that message. We had been partners for over a decade and he never even called me once not even after Lewis.

"Hey, Lucy watch Noah I'm gonna go take care of something," I told my nanny.

I walked over to him

"Hey Liv," he said, I got so angry he was acting like we had just seen each other at work or something. So I slapped him across the face.

"Hey Liv, I don't hear from you for nine years after being partners for twelve and all you have to say to me is hey liv you really have some nerve you know," I tell him

I start to feel all the hurt and the anger bubbling up again. Losing Elliot had felt like losing a limb, I always wondered why he didn't even bother to say goodbye, didn't I at least deserve that after everything we'd been through together. Elliot recovered from the slap

"I guess I deserved that, look liv I know you must be pissed as hell with me I'm pissed as hell with me. I know the way I left without saying goodbye was a dick move, you were my best friend for over a decade and you deserved better than that" he said

"You're damn right I deserved better than that I tried to call you for weeks and you ignored me, even after I was kidnapped and tortured by sadistic psychopath I tried to call you and I got nothing," I said

"Look liv I don't wanna do this here could we go grab a coffee or something," he asks

A part of me wanted to say no, I didn't owe him anything he was the one that left without a word, but at the same time, I had questions that I needed answers to.

"Fine, just for a bit I gotta let my sitter know," I tell him and head back to Noah and Lucy.

"Mommy who's that man over there staring at us," Noah asks

"That's someone mommy use to work with a long time ago," I tell him I turn to talk to Lucy but notice him run over to Elliot.

"Hi, my name is Noah are you a friend of my mommy's?" He asks as I approach

"Yea, your mommy and I were best friends a long time ago. My name is Elliot and it is very nice to meet you Noah" he says

"Hey, sweetheart I'm gonna go grab coffee with Elliot so Lucy's gonna take you home," I tell him as she comes up beside me.

"Bye Elliot" Noah waves.

"Cute kid, he yours," Elliot asks

"Yea, it's kind of a long story, I adopted him as a baby," I tell him.

We head to a nearby coffee shop and get a table"

"So Elliot what did you wanna talk to me about," I asked probably a little harsher than I meant to but I was angry.

"Let's start with how you've been, you seeing anyone," he asked

"How bout we start with why you did what you did, I get needing to leave after what happened what I don't get is how you could think it was okay to leave and just cut me out like that what have I ever done to deserve you doing that to me," I asked

"Liv, you're right, I should have told you and I shouldn't have just cut you out, but I wanted a clean break from what happened by the time I realized how much of a dick I had been it was too late," he said

"No, you just didn't have the balls, I was kidnapped, did you know that twice, I was beaten, burned and nearly raped, twice". "You could have reached out but you chose not to"

It was at that moment that by sheer luck my boyfriend Ed Tucker walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey," he said coming over, he seemed to sense that I was upset there are only two people in the world that can do that and the other was sitting across from me.

"Hey," I said standing up to kiss him making sure Elliot saw us. It may have been childish, but I wanted him to hurt still.

"Ed, you remember Elliot right he _use to be _my partner," I said putting specific emphasis on use to be.

"Not someone I'm likely to forget, say liv I was gonna grab coffee and donuts for all of us," he said Elliot looked pissed

"Ed, why is he Ed," he asks

"That's really none of your business Elliot, Olivia's personal life stopped being your concern a long time ago," Ed told him

"You know what coffee and donuts sound great," I said "why don't you get those and I'll meet back at my place Lucy is there now with Noah," I say

"Sure thing" he replies and gives me a brief kiss on the cheek. After Ed walks away I turn back to Elliot

"Really liv, tucker you're sleeping with a rat, you're better than this at least Cassidy was a fellow cop. What is this some way for you to hurt me cause that's really low and beneath you" he said his face was redder than I had ever seen it.

"Ed is a great guy and you have no right to tell me who is trustworthy after the stunt you pulled," I told him

"So how long have you and "Ed" been a thing

"About two years not that's it your concern, he's great with Noah," I tell him, I was never this hostile except with perps, but I was angry. Angry that he left, angry that he didn't call and angry that he thought he could just waltz back into my life like nothing happened.

"So how's work," he asks

"Great I'm captain now," I tell him feeling a bit smug.

"Good for you seems my being gone might have good for you," he said.

"No, don't try to justify why you did what you did, my success has nothing to do with you," I tell him,

"Look maybe this was a mistake see you in another ten years _partner," _I say and head for the door before he can stop me.

I need to talk to someone, so I pull out my phone and call the only person who could understand.

"Hey liv" Finn answer

"Hey you able to talk," I ask him

"Name the place and I'll be right there" he answered he really was a great friend he was always there when I needed him.

"How about that bar near my place," I say

"Sounds good"

I get there and get a table.

"So what's going on?" He asks when he arrives a few minutes later.

"You are never going to believe who I saw at the park when I was with Noah," I say

"Yea who," he asks

"Elliot fucking Stabler," I tell him and his eyes get huge

"No way, what did he want," he asks

"Well, he said he wanted to talk then proceeded to make excuses for leaving me without so much as a "goodbye" then he commented on my love life and proceeded to tell how his leaving was good for me," I tell Finn

"You have got to be kidding me, who does he think he is, I sure hope you smacked him," Finn tells me

"You bet I did"

Finn had been supportive of my relationship with Ed despite his working at IAB. He still wasn't a fan of the guy but he knew that I was happy and that he was good with Noah so he did his best to be a supportive friend which I appreciated.

"So what are you going to do," Finn asked

"I have no idea"


End file.
